


why do people need titles

by paperbrain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbrain/pseuds/paperbrain
Summary: ????....





	why do people need titles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachBriseadh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachBriseadh/gifts).


End file.
